Last Chance
by AliceMagnus
Summary: Rick goes in to town to get Hershal with a newbie, this could not go well. A complete change to a episode with a AU character.


_Rick's POV is in third person._

_The AU character's POV is in first person._

There was an eerie, unsettling silence lurking around the farm on that fateful day. Everyone had gone to attend their own business, not daring to speak a word of the traumatic incident that occurred only a few hours ago. Hershal, perhaps more than anyone else, was feeling the overwhelming and psychologically stressful effects of this event – the barnyard massacre. The grim scent of blood still lingered in the air, and no one, for now, had even gone near the remains of the walkers. They lay, stacked in front of the barn, as a symbol of how ruthless this group of survivors could be. "God damn!" Rick yelled to himself, as the events kept replaying in his mind like a never-ending cinema reel. Sweat was falling from his forehead as the mid-aged male came to a grinding halt in the centre of one of the farm's fields. These trained hands of his that had been taught by his instructors to bring down justice on the unrighteous in society, were trembling with anxiety and fear. He had shot many people in the past, but something about shooting Sophia left him in a state of unease and his restlessness proved this. Could it be because he felt guilty about reaping this young girl's life and leaving her mother, Carol, in solitude? For Rick was also a parent, and he knew all too well the grief that a parent felt when their child's life was in danger, let alone stolen from this world. He could never repent for this crime that he had committed. By now the sun was gradually falling, and at last, this day was coming to an end; it was a day that felt like it had lasted an eternity. Turning his back on the field, Rick began to trudge through the crops and grass and walk back towards the farm house. He was the leader of the group, but right now he felt like the bonds that tied them together were wearing thin and that what was beginning to matter more than co-operation and teamwork, was survival of one's own self. Shane was epitomizing this fear, and it was now worrying Rick that the rest of the group would begin to adopt Shane's ways as well. Andrea certainly did; she seems like a disciple of Shane's these days. br/br/As he reached the front porch of the farm house, Rick sighed. The sombre mood that infested the area was as strong as ever. Just what would happen now? Would Hershal force them to leave? Only time would tell.

It was very rare that people would forget about the walkers but today was one of those days. Or maybe it was just for me. This morning was probably one of the hardest days of this apocalypse not only because our search for Sophia was in vain as she had been right next to us the whole time and given up before we had a chance to save her – it was a hard day because Carol , the most innocent member of this messed up group, had hit a turning point and one she would never return from. We've lost her just like we lost Sophia, though Daryl was trying his best to keep her with us you could see he was close to giving up. Also, the whole thing with Shane taking matters in to his own hands with the walkers in the barn instead of listening to Rick and Hershel had made this awkward in the farm everyone had sided with Rick that Shane's actions were 'immature' and will have a load of backfires. I was inside the house only because it seemed to be where all the woman were, doing washing and folding up. I was never one to stick to stereotypical jobs – i would rather shoot then cook but cindering Carol was elsewhere I decided to stand in for her. Though none of girls seems happy as they were all the 'main' people – so all the outcasts call them. Outcast. That's what I am, I've never created convocation with anyone, made my tent far away from everyone else and only really helps the camp when it involves killing. Like yesterday with Sophia, I was right next to Shane the moment the chains rang, the call to say walkers were free – time to kill or be killed. But seeing Sophia like that had not only changed Carol but me too, what if I turn out like that? No one would actually care and they shoot me with a smile on their face. As I continued to fold I could tell by Lori and the other females face's I was going too slow. They other girls began taking stuff from my pile of washing and rolling their eyes as they did. I decided I wasn't being much help at all and just left. Feeling like the most useless member at this farm. As I walked out the house I almost walked right in to Rick. I gasped lightly and gave him eyes contact for only moments, I had never spoken to Rick so why would I look at him? He was probably hear to speak to Hershal about this morning but I remember hearing he wasn't in the house, everyone thought he was with Rick. But if Rick was here Hershal must be elsewhere. I kept the door open as I walked out and let go of it when I knew Rick had it. I turned around on my heel as I took a deep breath. "If you're looking for Hershal. He's not in there." I said running my fingers through my hair. If I wanted to care to the camp, Rick was a good place to start.

Rick suddenly snapped back to reality as he heard Jo's voice being directed towards him. Taking hold of the door, Rick said in a quiet voice "Thank you." and walked into the home behind her. His expression remained deprived of hope and he remained silent as he seemingly refused to believe what she had said, instead choosing to wander into the first-floor rooms looking for Hershal. But he wasn't /br/As he walked into the kitchen Rick set himself down onto one of the chairs at the dining table, resting his elbows on the table and supporting his figure with his hands pressed against his head. At this very moment in time, with Hershal nowhere to be seen, Rick could only wait as the hand of the clock ticked on and on and time continued to pass; precious time which they could not afford to waste. The silence that remained was soon disrupted by Rick's thoughts, which spilled out into the open as he spoke. From the looks of it, it was as if he was confiding in Jo, who was the only one who would be able to hear his words."I don't know what to do. I mean, Hershel ain't here; Everyone's still in shock over what happened earlier, and it don't look as if things are going to be improving anytime soon. Rick said in a melancholic tone, letting out a weary sigh as he looked around the kitchen from his seated position. "I''m supposed to be looking after these people and look where we are now. We're dependant on Hershal and his family. I already know how much of a strain we're putting on him by staying here, and now...now we've got to somehow work around this mess that's been caused. Smiling pathetically to himself, Rick threw his head back and gazed up at the ceiling. "What should I do..?" It was a tough call to make. The family on the farm were crying out for Shane to leave immediately, but the group didn't seem willing to let him go. Lori, and even Carl, didn't seem to want Shane to leave. Despite how morally wrong his thoughts may be, Shane was still a vital asset to the camp and without him, they likely wouldn't have made it this far. Rick knew all of this, and was constantly pondering it as he attempted to come to a decision about the future of the group. "What do I do? Damn' it!" he exclaimed as he brought his hand down hard onto the table, hitting it with enough strength that the cutlery moved ever so slightly.

I wasn't really surprised when Rick ignored what I told him and went exploring the house anyway, I just left him to his thoughts and walked in to the kitchen area. Rick had been through so much – if I was him I would have wanted to stay in that coma. And now he has the thought of shooting Sophia to haunt his dreams. I couldn't think of what to talk to him about if us two crossed paths again, which was sooner than I thought. Rick walked in to the kitchen and sat himself down, looking very frustrated. I could tell there was a load he wanted to yell and seeing as I was the only person around I couldn't just leave him. As he began speaking about yesterday's events I hesitated slightly about sitting in the chair opposite him instead of standing to nearly behind him, but as he began speaking about looking after the camp I pushed passed my hesitant stage and placed myself opposite him. I never really looked at him properly because I've never spoken to him, I noticed how strong his face was and how angry he constantly looks, weather that be because of the events that just past or just him. As he leant back and a silence feel between us two I started to think of sensible answer to give to him, though he probably didn't want one and probably didn't speak to me directly I felt like I needed to stay something – It's want I would want if I was in his state right now. But where to do begin? Everyone understands. No. Lori and Carl...No. Shane's just hot headed. Defiantly not. Damn it, why is it so hard to comfort someone. As these thoughts continued in my mind my eyes drifted from Rick as my face tensed up a little while I thought. But as Rick slammed his hands on the table I jumped as much as the objects on the table. "Shane did the right thing, in a way." I didn't mean to say that, just kind of came up when I jumped. Now I have to continue talking and explain or Rick will regret talking to me. "Hershal had to find out the hard truth one way or another. Okay, Shane's way probably wasn't the best way to open his eyes but he knows now. And right now would be the best time to talk to Hershal because it hitting him hard, if he thought this morning was bad he'll believe more about how rough it is out there."I found myself saying more than wanted to/should do. "But whatever you tell him Rick it'll be the right thing – it always is."

Rick's eyes set themselves upon Jo's figure as she sat herself at the other side of the table. Despite how irritated and stressed he was feeling today, he felt rather appreciative that she was willing to spend her time in his presence. The survivors tended to just keep what was on their minds to themselves, and it was rare for any of them to confess their doubts to one another. Because of that, everyone's frustrations continued to accumulate over time. In a way, it felt rather relieving to be able to talk to Jo at a time like this; having someone to talk to would slowly but surely calm Rick's restless mind. His attention suddenly fixated itself on her when she began to speak, listening intently to her soft voice and the words that came from her lips. Her first sentence was not what he wanted to hear, but it is something that he knew, he just didn't want to accept it. For the sake of the camp, and for Hershal's family, it was better to have killed the walkers than let them remain in the barn; if they had ever been set free, then carnage would have ensued. But what annoyed him was not what Shane did, it was how Shane did it; he was ruthless, and showed no signs of hesitation or sympathy when he committed his atrocity. It was this line of thought that Rick was now pursuing in his mind. "You're correct" Rick finally admitted after having stayed silent for long enough. "Shane was right in what he did, but I...Rick paused for a moment as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "...I think that Shane is dangerous, to everyone here." He had always had concerns about Shane, but after discovering he had slept with Lori and after hearing the concerns of other camp members, it was becoming evident how large a threat Shane was becoming. "Even if I were to want Shane out of this place, how am I supposed to go about doing that? I can't just get up and tell him to leave. Without Hershal here, I don't even know how i'm supposed to resolve things with him; he could easily just throw us off this farm when he gets back." These issues were clearly plaguing Rick's mind, but with a decisive nod of his head, he gave his agenda: "I'll settle things with Hershal first, make sure he knows how sorry we are for what we did. Then, when everything else is sorted out, i'll deal with Shane." It was a tough decision, but it was his decision and he had made up his mind. "Thank you Jo, for your help. I appreciate it."

Me? Correct. I couldn't help my smile to myself at them two sweet words that he just said to me. I could get used to being correct. Rick continued to talk, which really shocked me. We were actually having a convocation, my first probably since the world turned upside-down, it felt good to talk to people again to be able to say what was on my mind instead of yelling problems to myself. But as Rick's tone change I could tell he was trusting me with a secret, did I really have such a trustworthy feel to myself for him to tell me he found his best friend.. dangerous. A confused look spread across my face, I didn't really know Shane as well as Rick but from his actions he was unfair but I would never use the dangerous – there was a stronger meaning behind his words, but I wasn't old to pry. Now he talks about kicking Shane out? He really must have done something to tick Rick off. But Rick was saying was true, he could just tell him to get lost. It would be cruel and just...un-human. But the topic quickly went back to Hershal and the task at hand of him letting us stay. "Even if we do get thrown out and this time tomorrow we're preparing for a long night, the choices that you make will get everyone through it." I thought I'd better pipe up and add in some kind words to get his moral back up. I never truly agreed with everyone decision that Rick has made but not so much I had to say something. He's got us this far, why would I say something now? My eyes trailed off as I thought the convocation was ending but what he said next my mum eyes snap back to him. Thank you? Help? My eyes told the whole story, I was honestly shocked and by the little smile that appeared on my face I was grateful as well. "You're welcome." I replied. I didn't want to stop talking, not now. So I continued talking, about anything. "You don't know where Hershal is though, you thought he was in here but.."I paused for a just a moment, trying to remember a name."..Maggie, said she hasn't seen him for hours."

Rick attempted to offer a genuine smile to her, but in this situation, it was difficult for him to muster the ability to do such a thing. His eyes locked with her for a moment, and he knew that she understand the importance of what was being said; this was to be a secret, and if Shane found out, then it would cause complete disorder within the group. But Rick put his trust in Jo; he had to be able to trust people if he wanted to keep the group together and working efficiently. Right now, nothing mattered more than staying together. And so after closing his eyes for a moment, Rick began to rationalise his thoughts, ensuring that he kept a cool and collected mentality throughout the conversation. His decisions were controversial at times and he understood that, but everything he did was for the benefit and safety of those around him. For Lori, and for Carl. A leader has to be ready to accept criticism towards his actions, and he already knew that there were those who did not approve of his decisions; but Rick was not out to satisfy everyone. No, he was out to guarantee their /br/"I hope you're right, otherwise, we'll have a problem on our hands. We won't be able to come running back to this farm for shelter" Rick said cynically, somewhat dreading the idea of leaving the security of the farm. He had grown accustomed to it since he had arrived, and explains why he persists on staying here. Would they really be okay, going from having such a safe haven, to living back on the road, with the constant threat of walkers? Only time would tell. But it was what Jo said next that managed to seize Rick's undivided attention."Hershal's missing?" he confirmed with her, thinking to himself for a moment and then standing up on the spot. He made sure that his gun was loaded and equipped in its holster, then beckoned to Jo and began walking to the door: "I'm going to find Hershal. Are ya' comin'?" he asked, hurriedly opening the door and walking out to the car that was parked just outside.

I never really thought of using the term 'missing' but I guess he was. My mind went to the worst, bitten, eaten, suicide – the list was endless. But if Hershal was gone, who would be proper in charge now? Though Rick was the obvious choice I knew Shane would fight for it. Watching Rick stand up and check his gun I knew he was going to find him and probably go on a life threatening mission with Shane or Glenn. But my eye caught his signal for me to follow him, I didn't move, he maybe just twitched. But he spoke again – confirming her hopes – he wanted her to come with him. "Sure." I replied quickly. As I very quickly rushed out the kitchen, through the hall ways and out to the porch I pulled my handgun from behind my jeans and checked the bullets in it. Full. Rick was already in the car but before I got off the porch I paused for a moment, looking at the farm. Lori and Carl was cooking, Shane was alone by the barn everyone else was a blur in the back. I went back to my rushed pace and got in the car, once in I fully thought about this mission. Find Hershal and don't get killed. Easy right? Before I leaned back properly in the seat I glanced over to Rick, he had no idea how thankful I was that he was taking me with him. "Going in to the town, right?" I asked in a low tone, so he wouldn't get to annoyed in the single question.

As he waited for her to get into the vehicle, Rick took a deep breath as he sat steadily in the driver's seat and gazed forward out of the front windscreen towards the farm house. He owed a lot to Hershal and his family, so the least he could do was go out and search for him. The sound of the rear door opening made him smile as he noticed Jo getting in; they were finally ready to go, and it was more reassuring having someone tag along for the venture. "Town's the plan." he confirmed, and after calmly pressing his foot to the accelerator, Rick manoeuvred the car down the elongated lane of the farm and when they reached the road. When they were out of sight, he gradually increased their driving speed, seeing as he didn't have to worry about alarming the camp members with his quick driving. It didn't take long for them to arrive in the local town, the same one that they have been scavenging for supplies ever since they settled in at the farm. It was a quiet, desolate place and now that it was dark, it was even more eerie than usual. There were no walkers in sight, but even worse, Hershal could not be seen in any of the shop windows. As he parked the car near the sidewalk, Rick placed his hand on his gun holster and nodded to Jo, then stepped out of the car into the darkness of the night with only the headlights of the car shedding any light on the area. "There's too much ground to cover, especially now that it's dark, so we'll stick close to the car and search the surrounding area."

The car drive wasn't as awkward as I thought it would have been, we didn't speak to each other at all –granted –but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a focused silence. I was thinking about the task ahead and so was he, if I didn't right without him doubting me it would put me in his good books, a place everyone wanted to be. The town was creepier then I thought, emptier then I thought. Like it had been untouched of walkers just have been through a war. But I, and Rick, both knew the walkers were around here somewhere as it was night and there was soon to be more and more. They liked the night for some reason so being out in the night wasn't a good plan at all, not with only two guns. As Rick got out I did to, but unlike him I pulled my gun out from its holding and held it between my two hands. No walker was creeping up on me. This was hopeless, it being this dark, we couldn't exactly call out his name. But I stood just behind Rick as he walked, every now and then I would spin around to watch behind us. Didn't even bring a flash light, smart. I separated from my spot from behind Rick to get a closer look at this shop window I could see in. But the car's light didn't reach in side but I could see something in there that looked like a man moving, but sitting. I turned my head towards Rick but he seemed to be walking off. "In here..." I whispered, but loud enough so he could hear. I didn't wait for him to come by my side or go in first, I thought to quickly and opened the door, but rising my gun. Because it could be a walker just taking a break? "Hershal?" I asked, my gun still raised as I took steps forward, I could make it out now it was a man sitting down but its head was on a counter. "...Hershal?" I didn't know if Rick was in this building by now but in a way I had forgotten I was here with Rick, trying to help him. As I reached the seat the body still didn't move. I poked the shoulder with my gun but the body only nudged by my power of pushing it. "Her-" My words were interrupted by my moving foot stepping on something, I looked down quickly and by the shadows of the light being created by the car I could tell it was a gun. I knew then the body wasn't Hershal but a given up soul, but just to be sure – I grabbed he or she's back and pulled it backwards. Yup, one shot to the head. "Sorry." I said before placing the body back down. I picked up the gun that was on the floor, why waste right? I knew by now Rick had to be in. "False alarm." I said as I stood up again, placing my eyes on Rick. But he wasn't where I thought it was, I felt movement behind me, Rick was still kind of by the door. I think he could tell by the look on my face I knew we wasn't alone. Everything went quiet for me, and all I could hear was the deep, slow, slurry breathing of something behind me.

Rick watched Jo as she moved into one of the nearby shops and, trusting her to remain safe, he decided to explore the streets outside. Each cautious step he took broke the silence that lingered in the air, and by now he had also took his gun out of its holster, raising it in front of him as he slowly moved in the direction that the car's headlight's were shining in. It was much too dangerous to head anywhere where there was no light at all. But something did not feel right; it was much too strange for this place to be so quiet, especially at this time of night when the walkers tended to move more freely. In response to this uneasiness, Rick slowed down further and virtually silenced his movement, relying on his sense of hearing to be his guide. Hershal was not here - this line of thought had been on Rick's mind since they had arrived. There was no way that he would stay out this late, even if he was upset at what happened. He cared for his family too much to jeopardise his own life like this. Turning around on the spot, Rick prepared to walk back to the shop that Jo was in but tripped on something as he did. Looking down towards the ground, he could notice it; there was a severed hand lying at his foot. His breathing suddenly increased and his tension rose as he followed the very faint trail of blood with his eyes, which led into an alleyway just beside the shop. He could finally hear it; the crunching of limbs and the slurping of liquid, or more likely, blood. Walking over to the alleyway, he stopped in front of it and looked down pitifully at a walker that had lost its left arm and both of its legs. It had been lucky that some poor fool had fallen prey to it. By now it had noticed Rick, and began to reach its remaining arm out to him Taking out his knife, Rick swiftly swung down and impaled the head of the undead creature before it could make a sound and alert the...others? With a shocked expression, Rick's eyes fixed themselves on the darkness of the alleyway and he stumbled backwards. There was not just one walker, there were many, constantly shuffling around and now groaning at one another with an unsatisfiable urge for human flesh. With an incredulously slow movement, Rick eased further back and power-walked towards the shop, walking through the front door and looking at Jo just as she had spoken. She was not alone in this room, but she didn't seem to realise it; the figure behind her was creeping dangerously close. Acting instinctively, Rick steadied his gun and fired, landing a direct headshot on whatever was behind her; there was no time to think of the consequences, but they soon revealed themselves. In moments, the roar of walkers from the side alleyway erupted and the sounds of them running could be heard. "We're leaving, get in the-..."/b But before Rick could finish, he caught sight of their vehicle being over-run in a swarm of the undead that were quickly approaching. They were trapped, but to avoid certain death, he slammed the shop doors shut and shouted to Jo as he leaned up against it, trying to prevent the walkers entering. "I can't hold it much longer. Bring me over a chair, a table...anything! We have to barricade the door now!"

My body jolted when Rick quickly pulled the trigger to kill whatever was behind and as I heard it hit the floor I looked towards it. A female, no older than me, always ended everything about me – my voice, personality, my soul, everything I've been though would have been gone it one little moment. Rick had saved my life, again, but this time it meant more to me as it was just me and him no Lori, no Carl just me. And he saved me. I knew he would have to, it's just him, but in a way was still shocked that someone would. But my eyes quickly snapped back to the door when I heard the sound of masses of walkers coming towards us. I quickly shoved one gun in to the back of my guns but kept one out, I always used one better. The key was not to panic, right? Just hurry to the car and drive away. But has I heard the sound of the door banging shut I knew we were in trouble, as Rick was yelling it took me a moment to process what he said. The constant groaning and roaring of the walkers kind of, hypnotized me. But the sound of Rick struggling over run everything else. I placed the gun that was in my head aside, on the counter, as I rushed over to a medium sides side table and wiped off all the old paper that was on it and with my teeth gritted I lifted the surprisingly heavy table. "Here!" I yelled, almost throwing the table on him. I didn't stop to help him, I ran back to began throwing chairs in his direction. Everything was a blur in my panic but I think I got most of the strong chairs. I rushed back over to Rick's side and helped him lift whatever item was in his hands. But I soon noticed the door was blocked by one head of a walker coming through, I quickly grabbed the gun from the back of jeans and quickly did one shot right between its eyes. I wouldn't say my gun skills are flawless but they had become pretty darn close to perfect. Probably the only skill I have right now, lord knows I can't fold clothes anymore. But has the walker went down I reached my arm and slammed it shut, pushing all the already placed objects forward with it. I caught a glimpse of Rick for a moment, and then it came. The guilt. This was my fault, if I had just followed Rick instead of going off on my own we would have been in the car the moment we saw a walker, but noooooo. I had to want to go looking on my own, I had to want to show Rick I could do things right and I was important, I wanted to come along with him – I couldn't just leave his problems alone. I had just kept my mouth shut and not talked to people like i normally did we wouldn't be here. The constant knocking on the window and door made me walk away from it. What do we do? I wanted to ask but if Rick knew then we would be moving by now. "Shall we see if there is a back?" I asked, my breath was fast and my words were quick.

Rick clenched his teeth together as he pressed up against the door, watching as one of the walker's hands forced itself through the glass windows on the door. Immediately his reaction was to reach for his gun, but multi-tasking between holding the door and readying his weapon proved to be difficult. But a sense of relief soon came to him, as the table thrown by Jo' thankfully landed straight against the door, serving as a useful barricade while Rick pulled his revolver out and shot the invading walker's head. It was a clean shot; piercing straight through both it and another walker at the same time, but this was no time to take pride in one's gunplay ability. As he watched more chairs and tables coming his way, he hurriedly but precisely stacked them against the degrading door, eventually building up a somewhat miniature barricade that was effectively repelling the walkers, for now. But there was no time to relax. The windows on either side of the door were soon being rattled and banged against, and the cracking of the fragile glass could be heard echoing through the room. As one could expect, it didn't take long for the glass to give way and smash, the sound of which resounded in Rick's ears loudly and made him gasp as a piece of glass cut his forehead. The walkers were now preparing to pile through the window, but this was better than all of them swarming through the front door. With no time to waste, he looked over at Jo and couldn't help but think that she was worrying about something, as if she were feeling guilty about the incident. But now was not the time, and Rick gently pressed his hand onto her shoulder, nodding and saying: "Snap out of it." He didn't like the idea of leaving the building, but anywhere was now better than this soon-to-be room of death. "Let's hope you're right about a backdoor" he said as he ran towards the counter and jumped, sliding over its surface and landing behind it. Opening one of the doors that were behind the counter, Rick located a room that almost resembled a cellar. "Come on!" He yelled to Jo, holding the door open for her as he watched the blood-thirsty walkers now breaking down the barricade that they had established. Within moments the room would be over-run and suicidal to stay in

Hearing the glass smash I couldn't help the flush of panic that over ran me but if living in a zombie apocalypse has taught me anything it is not to panic. I pushed all emotions down and stood ready next to Rick, ready to shoot any many of those buggers that come in and ready to go down fighting. There was glass everywhere, wooden spikes everywhere, paper and other objects it would be hard to try and make a run for anywhere. But maybe upstairs could work? I saw some stairs when I came in before everything went downhill. Get up there and jump out the window? Or maybe run fur enough to find a back door. As Rick began moving I moved behind him but I still faced the door, watching them flood in. Both guns I now had were raised ready to shoot at any moment. I heard Rich yell, he found a way out. But as I turned I only saw a open door leading to darkness. Great plan. But anywhere was better than here. I hesitated for a moment but hearing even more glass smash and louder groans and I shook my head quickly and raced over the counter and made my way to the door. As I passed in to the darker room I tripped on something, perhaps a zombie trap from the previous owner of this place to warn them if walkers came in. But I most defiantly tripped. I couldn't see anything because it was so when I felt myself falling I held my hands out, realising my guns at the same time. But when I hit the ground I realised I was beginning to fall down stairs, i kept falling. Changing my position with every hit and with every hit I let out a yelp. This is gonna hurt. I kept thinking as each part of my body smashed against the cold stone. I finally reached the bottom, wasn't too far down – thankfully. I couldn't see a single thing, my eyes hasn't adjusted yet. I rolled over for a moment, groaning while I did, nothing seemed broken but everything seems bruised. "I'm alright.." I yelled, for my sake more than Ricks. My eyes began adjusting, though some things were still every unclear. I could make out the stairs, some scrap metal or wood on the floor. I could feel water around me, a puddle of some kind – I hope it is water. I could heard the walkers in the bar, thing were in but I could also hear some kind of scratching behind me. I turned my hear around quickly, I was still lying down but I had half my body raised. The scratches got louder and louder until it sound liked something walking in a puddle. "Rick. I think something down he-"Something grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back; as it did I let out a cry of fear. I could make out it features, it was a walker. Lying down like me, probably feel on the trap and broke its legs and now it stuck crawling forever. I lifted my hands to try and get a grip on anything part of it to stop it from getting closer but, out of hardly seeing anything, one hand gripped it's neck – tightly. "Rick!" I screamed for help. With my other free hand I began searching beside me for that piece of scrap metal ..or wood. I turned my head to the side and tensed up my whole body as I felt the walkers face close to mine. Got it! It was wood. But with a loud roar I used every piece of strength I had in me, even though everything in me was dead from the fall, I pulled whatever it was up and smashed it in what I thought where it's head one. And I was right, it stopped pushing on my hand. I pushed it off me and I quickly pushed myself up and crawled in the nearest wall, my body hurting even more now. I pressed my back against the wall as the panic took over again.

"Jo?" Rick called, looking at the approaching walkers as he waited for her to signal if she was alright or not. "Jo?" he called again, taking a shot at one of the walkers that had gotten close to him. They were currently trapped on the other side of the counter that acted as a divide between themselves and the walkers. But it was only a matter of time before they began pushing one another over it. Their hands were only a few inches from Rick's face, clawing and desperately swinging in hopes of catching him or even a thread of his clothing; anything that could allow them to bring him closer to them. However Rick wasn't planning on staying around to wait for that to happen. He tore off a plank of wood from the wall and backed into the dark doorway that Jo had just gone through, closing it behind him. When the door closed he slammed the plank of wood over the doorhandle and jammed it, preventing it from being opened and at least buying them some time. Now that he had secured the doorway, he hurried down the stairs and quickly readied his gun as the sounds of a struggle became audible. He couldn't take a clear shot, because the darkness was impeding his sight. It simply wasn't worth the gamble, and risking shooting Jo by accident. Therefore instead of pulling the trigger, he simply made his way down each individual step at a quick pace, his heart racing as he neared the bottom and hopefully, Jo, who would still be alive and well. By the time he had reached the bottom however, he found the woman lying against the wall and by her feet, a defeated walker. He aimed his revolver at it, kicking its body to check for any sign of life. He never did trust simply hitting walkers on the head, and so to ensure it was dead, he took aim and fired a bullet into the back of its head. The last thing they needed was for it to suddenly come at them once more. "Are you okay?" Rick said frantically, as he looked around the room first before examining her. But he soon came to Jo and crouched beside her, looking at her legs, then to the side with a worried look on his face. "They're bruised" he said "Possibly strained, you won't be walking far in this condition." There was a sense of doubt in his tone of voice, as if suddenly his hope of escaping had entirely evaporated. ] Standing up once more, he caught sight of what looked to be a set of crate in front of a door and beside it, a deceased body. Evidently this person had tried to barricade this doorway, but the walker Jo had just killed had already gotten in. It was unfortunate, but there was no time for remorse. Rick pushed the crates out of the way and then opened the door slowly, peering out into an alleyway that was now deserted and abandoned by the walkers. It was a stroke of luck. He ran back over to Jo and reached down, placing his revolver into her hand."Keep this" he said, as he then shot his gaze towards the door that they had come through as it burst open and walkers flooded into the stairway. "I'm sorry, but we won't make it if I allow you to walk in your bruised condition. And there's no way in hell i'm just leaving you here, so hang on and cover me with that gun and whatever else you have. Shoot whatever gets close to us" Having said what he needed to, Rick lifted Jo into his arms and ran for the door that he had unblocked in the back of the room as the walkers swarmed behind them. It was now or never. Rick looked back over his shoulder as he reached the doorway, but then gasped as he suddenly stopped. "My foot! he yelled, as he looked down towards his leg. The 'deceased' body that sat by the door was in fact a walker simply pretending to be dead, and was now grabbing Rick's leg and trying to sink his teeth into it, but had not yet managed to do so. "God damn it! Get off!"Rick shouted louder, but was more worried about the woman he had in his arms. But It was then that he caught notice of a discarded mattress lying just outside the doorway. With no time to think, he quickly said "I'm sorry for this"and threw Jo out onto the mattress, softening her impact drastically as the walkers grew dangerously close behind Rick. Now that he had his hands free, he pulled out a knife from behind his back and stabbed it into the walker's head, killing the one that was grabbing his leg. He then stormed outside and slammed the door shut, putting them in a similar situation to one in the shop; they were now barricading this door, and with the injury Jo had sustained, he couldn't just ask her to run. They either both died, or lived. "I have a plan." Rick tried to say calmly, "But I can only go through it once alright? So listen up." The door he was holding was being forced open gradually, and so time was of the essence. "When I say 'go', you calm yourself, you aim, and you shoot whatever comes through that door, understood?"And sticking to his word, he didn't repeat the plan. Three. Two. One. Rick leaped forward and said "go", letting the door fly open and crouching low enough for Jo to take aim but at the same time for him to lift her up once again and start running through the alley.

All I did was look at it, I didn't move and I barely breathed. I almost became one of them things and be trapped down here like it was. Rick would have shot me in the head like he did Sophia but he would have thought nothing about it, right? BANG. My whole body jumped at the sound of Rick shoot the walker again, I knew it was dead but there was no harm in being sure. "I'm fine." I forced out, if 'fine' meant I was almost eaten and I can barely move then I am totally fine. As I watched Rick's face when he looked at my battered legs couldn't help but hate myself even more, I've probably just signed both of our death warrants. I come here to prove I am useful and I go a trip. "I'm fine, I'll be fine." I quickly said pressing my hands against the wall and attempted to push myself up but failed, it felt like I was twisting my bones backwards. When Rick stood up I stayed down, I couldn't move. Brilliant. Stupid stairs, stupid zombies, stupid trap and stupid me! I was getting extremely annoy with myself because what could we do right now? I can't run, maybe I could use my two guns and Rick's and he could go...oh wait, i dropped my guns. Argh. As I heard the crates being moved I looked over to Rick who was already peering out the ally, part of me knew he was going to run then and there – back to him family – and leave me to fend for myself. That's why when he came back to him there was shock all over my face, I double glanced his gun quickly but I took it soon because I was waiting enough time just sitting here, i didn't want to be a pain more then I was. I heard the mighty roar of what seemed like hundreds of walkers breaking in but I didn't look, I wouldn't let my get in a panic again. I just kept my eyes on Rick as he spoke, nodding from time. I had no idea what he was going on about or why he was apologizing but as soon as I took that breath to ask what the hell was going on he put his arms around me and lifted me. I let out a sound which remotely sounds like 'whoa' as he did, I wasn't used to being picked up – not at this age. But I place arm around him and the other tightly on the gun. If a walker got near us, front or behind, it would be history. But I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was, one had grabbed on to Rick's leg. I tried so hard to aim the gun to it but I was just in a awkward position. "I can't get to it!" I yelled quickly. There he goes apologizing again but I was too busy trying to get this walker that when he threw me I let out a high pitched scream then as I hit the soft floor it turned in to a groan of pain. It felt like my body was glass – I couldn't catch my breath, I could barely move my legs and I had landed so awkwardly the gun at pressed it to one of my ribs i think it snapped it. But I needed to push back the pain and help Rick in any way I could, I pushed the top half of my body up. Moaning in pain as I did. But Rick was out and safe and apparently he had a plan. My eyes stuck on Rick as he spoke but as I heard the word 'understand' I nodded quickly. I had no idea what he was doing, as usual, but I know it involved shooting and killing. I sat up as much as I could and brought the gun up. Bang. Bang. It was just a habit but I would count how many walkers I kill so far 3..4. But when Rick lifted me again it broke my focus and lowered that gun but we were leaving the walkers that came through the bar now, he was moving pretty fast for someone who was carrying me. I was ignoring the pain of my legs and side as I jumped about in Rick's arms but I did grunt every now and then when i moved in weird way. As we excited the ally there were walkers waiting for us. I lifted the gun, my arms almost pressing on Rick's chin as I shot the closest walker to us. I then had a thought. "How many bullets are left?" I asked as Rick kept moving, I didn't shoot anymore. I stopped myself, we may only have one bullet left but I was about to answer my own question. I pulled the mag out of the gun, quickly checked and placed it back it. One. One friggin bullet. "Damn it."

The darkness of the night made it almost impossible to see where they were going; their only guidance was the dim light of the car headlights around the corner. No matter how they looked at it, there was only one way forward and that was straight to the car. Even if they tried to break in and hijack another car, there was no guarantee that the keys would be there, and it would take far too long to re-wire the circuits to manually make it work. Running to the farm was also out of the question; they'd lead the walkers right there, but more likely run out of energy themselves along the way. Therefore he was gambling it all on there being an absence of walkers around the corner of this alleyway, or else their hopes would be dashed. As Rick listened to what Jo was asking, he took a moment and mentally counted the number of times she had shot since he gave her the gun. Unfortunately for both of them, the answer was less than pleasing, it was disastrous. But Jo seemed to have already realised the answer to her own question. He looked at the revolver and placed his hand onto hers, looking at her and shaking his head, signalling that he did not want her to meaninglessly waste it on any walker that came upon them. "Use it only when you absolutely have to"Rick said, trying to maintain his current pace through the alleyway but by now, his breathing was quickly increasing to try and attain more oxygen. His stamina was rapidly declining. As Rick turned the corner, his eyes were met with a God-given gift. There were only a few walkers monitoring the area around the car; the majority of them were still rummaging around the shop or pursuing behind them. If they were to have any hope of escape, then this opportunity had to be seized immediately. Refusing to even acknowledge the rapid depletion of his stamina, Rick stumbled forward and began running towards the car, evading the roaming walkers by jumping to the side or simply moving past them if they're backs were turned. By now however, when they neared the car, all of these flesh-hungry creatures were converging on these two humans, ready to feast tonight. Rick swung open the door to the car and set Jo into the passenger seat, then hurriedly climbed in beside her and sat himself in the driver's seat. He locked the doors and reached his hands into his pockets, searching for the car keys desperately. The walkers had now surrounded the car and were slamming their disfigured and partially mutilated hands against it in unquenchable fury, waiting for any chance they could to tear the skin from their prey; that was Rick and Jo. What's worse is that the back window of the car had already been broken. But Rick finally found the keys after only a few moments and started the engine, slamming his foot onto accelerator and taking off straight down the road and back in the direction they had come. ith a sigh of relief, Rick placed the palm of his hand onto his sweat-covered forehead, breathing heavily as he gasped for whatever air he could take in. They were en-route to the farm house, and Rick looked over at Jo, nodding at her and placing his hand onto her shoulder. "You weren't too bad out there. Well done-..." but before Rick could finish his sentence, a bloody hand shot forward from the back seat of the car and the growling of a walker was heard; it must have been this thing that had broken the car window while they were in the shop. As Rick tried focusing on the road, he was left to put his trust in Jo to deal with the walker; if she still had that one bullet, it could be used here. But either way, Rick had put his faith her; if she was perhaps feeling like she needed to redeem herself, then this was her time.

I knew Rick was getting tired I could tell by his breath and how he began slowing down little by little, I gripped him a little tighter I somehow thought that would make things easier for him. But as I caught sight of her case I drew a sigh of relief which probably made me a little heavier for Rick, but the hardest thing to do was not to pull the gun up and stood at least one more of these things but Rick told me not to so I kept the hand with the gun in down. As we passed the shop in which this horrible act started I watched as I saw the door inside was flooding with walkers and some that were still fighting to get in suddenly turned and saw us both making a run for the car. When Rick opened the door for me to get in I tried my best to get in the car as quick as I could by moving myself, as much as it hurt I had to push it all back so Rick could also get in the car in time, and he made it, but only by seconds. The dirty, bloody hands of many walkers began covering the car like cockroaches over glass. "Rick..." I said leaning away from the window in case it broke then and there and a evil arm could grab me the moment it came in. "Rick!" I yelled this time, I had noticed the back window was broke and with the car not moving we were being surfed on a silver plate. But within moments the car was on and we were on our way out of the horrible town, which was the first time I had been there and it shall be the last. I leaned but to my up-right position, noticing the pain ever more now. I looked down towards my chest area as I went to run one hand over my chest but soon realised I had the gun in it, I placed it in the small compartment on the car door. As I ran my finger tips over my chest it hurt like a son of a witch, I felt Rick's hand on my shoulder and I quickly diverted my eyes towards him. The first thing I noticed, now that I could look at him without any fear or panic, was a cut on his forehead – lord knows when that happened. When he said 'too bad' I could help a chuckle that escaped my lips, I just found that funny to say that moments after almost dyeing. But the chuckle turned in to a wince of pain when I felt my chest move. he quick sharp movement of the hidden walker that was behind us made me push myself forward in the car, the pain being forgotten again. The gun! I need the gun, guess that one bullet will be need after all. But I couldn't get to it easily, I raced my hand pasted it and pushing it accidently causing it to fall on the car floor. A sound of panic left my voice as I looked away from the walker to look at the floor, if I wasn't quick enough this could be the end of Rick because his arm was dangerously close to the walker's month. After only a few moment of searching I felt the cool metal touch my hands, I grabbed up, swung my arm around, aimed and fired. Not missing the target as usual, I looked at Rick quickly to check if he was still okay – he seemed fine. "Stupid walkers!" I yelled in frustration as I through the empty gun at the dead walker and flung myself back in the chair seat, yelped in pain because of my side as I did. This wasn't my day at all.


End file.
